Third wheel
by Guren
Summary: Hiros POV! He just feels like a third wheel when it comes to Shuichi and Yuki.[One Shot]


Disclaimer: Sadly I still don't own Gravitation and I cant find a place that will allow me ownership. I do however own my ideas.

A/N: I would love to thank everyone that reviewed my first attempt at writing a gravi fanfic..

Third Wheel

"What happened this time?" I ask as I try to comfort my friend. I hold his head in my lap and caress his pink lock trying to calm him.

I shake my head as I watch him crying over the one person I told to never make him cry. It always seems to end up this way though.

"Y..Yuki told me to get out and never come back. I didn't do anything this time to cause him to kick me out." he says incoherently through his sobs.

"I don't know why you put up with him doing it. He does it to you every other day….if not everyday." I say trying to keep my voice from showing how angry I truly was.

"I love him that's why. I know that he doesn't mean it when he says it, but that doesn't mean that it cant hurt like it does." he says hiccupping.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that I truly have to understand why you do it. I think that you need to find someone that will treat you like you need to be treated." I say petting his hair gently.

"I don't need anyone but him. I love him and I know that he loves me. I can see it when he looks at me."

I roll my eyes and sigh out as he says this. He really is as naïve as everyone says that he is.

"Well I think that we should go out and do something to try to get your mind off this." I suggest lifting him up a bit to actually be able to look at him.

"I don't feel like going out. I cant see myself going out and having fun, while I know that Yuki is at home being miserable."

"How do you know that he is miserable. I mean he could be…." I don't even finish what I was going to say. "Come one Shuichi…lets go out to the karaoke that you love so much."

"I don't know if I can…I mean I know that I wont even be able to have any fun…and I don't want to bring down your night."

"Oh I see….so you are going to refuse a perfect invitation…where I will pay for everything."

The tears stop for a moment and he thinks about it. I can see that he is actually thinking about going out and doing this. Especially since I will be shelling out the money for everything.

"Please Shu-chan. Don't make me beg you to do this with me." I say giving him a pleading look. I even try to play the whole puppy look off with him.

He looks at me and he shakes his head. "That isn't going to work with me." he says sighing out. After looking at me for another moment he sighs out and then nods. "Fine I will go…." he says with a little smile.

"Good….I knew that you would agree to it. Come on lets get going then." I say getting up off my bed, bringing Shuichi up with me.

I walk over to the counter and pull my keys off it. I look at Shuichi at the door and I smile a bit. I know that for a fact that as soon as we get there he wont mope around so much.

I rush out the door, dragging him along behind me. I go out to my bike and get on it, handing Shuichi the extra helmet that I keep on there for him. I throw my own helmet on and wait for him to get on.

He puts the helmet on and then climbs on the back of the bike. As soon as I know that he is secure back there, I take off to the karaoke bar.

It takes but only a few minutes to get there. I park the bike and then remove my helmet. I look over my shoulder at Shuichi and he is now just letting go of me, and stepping off the bike. He removes his helmet and hands it to me. I smile at him and then I proceed to go about and lock up my bike.

I walk over to the doors and hold the door open for Shuichi. After he enters he looks around and suddenly becomes as bright and energetic that he always is. He beams and then grabs onto my arm and drags me in with him.

I laugh out as I am dragged through the bar and back where the stage is. We get the table that is right in front of the stage…the one that we always gets.

"Come sing a song with me, Hiro." he says. His amethyst orbs get big and pleading with me as I sit down.

"Let me get a few drinks in first, Shuichi. That way I have a reason to get up there and make an ass of myself." I say with a slight chuckle.

"Promise me that you will though….cause you cant break a promise to me." he says putting his hands on his hips and smiling big.

I place one hand on my heart, and the other up in the air a bit. "I, Nakano Hiroshi, solemnly swear that as soon as I have a few drinks in me, I will get up on stage and make an ass of myself."

He giggles and runs off to the table with the song books on it. I watch him flip through the book, and then squeal when he finds a good song to sing.

I am hoping that it isn't something that is going to make him sad and want to go home. I walk up to the bar and order us both drinks.

He bounds back towards me, and sits down in a chair. "I picked a really good one. I hope that you will like it." He smiles brightly.

"I am sure that I will Shu-chan. There cant be a song in the world that I would want to hear you sing." I say as I push over a drink to him.

"Thank you Hiro. You really are my bestest friend." he says giggling again and taking a drink of his drink.

He turns and watches the rest of the people that go up on stage and I can see that he is having a good time. Finally about 25 minutes after the initial sign up, his name is called. He looks at me and his eyes wide…."My time to go up and shine now." he says getting the cutest face I've ever seen on him and he bounds up to the stage.

"My name is Shuichi and I'm going to sing 'Toxic' by Britney Spears. This song is dedicated to my bestest friend in the world. " he says smiling, pointing at me and looking over at the guy playing the songs.

I couldn't help but laugh and be embarrassed all at the same time. People in the bar turned and stared at me and said some things that I couldn't understand. I shook my head as I watched the little man up on the stage about to shine as he should.

He started to sing the song that he picked out. It started off really good…and I was enjoying his song. He then did the most unexplainable thing. He pulled on his cloths and they came off. He was wearing a skin colored outfit and he was dancing around. He then began to dance all provocative and just be like her.

I couldn't help but gawk at my friend for his behavior. _'Maybe I need to get him out a little more. With more good times like this he wont be so depressed because of Yuki.'_ I think to myself still watching Shuichi on the stage.

Just when things were getting more amusing I saw out of the corner of my eye, the glare of a man with blond hair and sunglasses resting on his face. My stomach began to do flip flops. I knew that it was too good to be true.

Shuichi finally got done, and the bar up roared in loud hoots and hollers. He looked around a little flushed from everything that he had done. He had a big smile on his face and then jumped off the stage. He headed towards me and sat down and downed his drink.

"My god…that was the greatest thing that I have ever done." he says with another little laugh.

"What the hell are you doing, brat?" came an all to familiar voice.

Shuichi turned his head upwards to his lover. "Y..yuki what are you doing here?" he asks, his amethyst eyes wide with surprise.

"It doesn't matter why I am here. What the hell do you think that you are doing up on stage doing things like that?" he growls out the question. The glare from the amber orbs could be seen right through the glasses.

Shuichi jumped a little and continued to look at him. "We came here to have a little fun is all. I didn't think that you were going to be here." he says in his defense. "Please don't be mad at me Yuki."

He looked at he pink-haired boy and then at me. I could tell that he was blaming this all on me. That is how it was with him. "Whatever you are leaving now."

Shuichi looked at his blond lover and then back at me. "But Yuki….I told Hiro that I would spend some time with him like I used to." he says pleadingly.

"You either come with me now…..or you can just forget about ever coming back." he says glaring at me out of the corner of his eye.

Shuichi looked at me and then back at Yuki. Shuichi opened his mouth to say something but I cut him off.

"Just go Shuichi…..we can always do this another time." I say looking at my friend and forcing a smile on my face.

"Are you sure Hiro. Cause I know that I told you that I was going to have fun tonight."

"Just go Shu.." I say turning my stare back up at Yuki. A cocky smirk formed on the blond face…cause he knew that he had won and that there was nothing that would prevent his victory. I wanted to get up an punch him right then and there.

"Okay…but only cause you said it is alright." Shuichi says giving me a smile and then glomping me "You really are the bestest friend."

"Yeah yeah…you better go before your escort leaves without you." I say. I watch him look up and then take off out the door screaming for his lover. I sigh out and then turn back to my drink. "So this is what it is like to be merely a third wheel."

Fin

**A/N: I would love to hear what you thought about this one. Reviewing puts a big smile on my face…an inspires me to write even more. **


End file.
